ShogunGekomon
n dub. KraljŽabomon lit. "KingFrogmon" }} '''ShogunGekomon is an Amphibian Digimon. An upgraded version of Gekomon with an antenna resembling the of a feudal lord. The upgrade is said to have first occurred in a karaoke grading system. It plays a melody from the two horns extending from its shoulders, and its singing voice, which is several s below that of Gekomon's, imparts a feeling of a lordly air of superiority (?). Attacks * is a pun on "|小節|Kobushi}}, in reference to the musical flourish ShogunGekomon uses while singing.: Unleashes a powerful sound from his horns that knocks his opponents away. *'Frog Kick' (Horn Howling) *'Symphony Crusher' (Crash Symphony): Uses high frequency vibrations to destroy the opponent from the inside. Design ShogunGekomon takes the form of a red toad/bullfrog that has a crazed look and a small tail. It has a pair of mustache-like whiskers, pointed teeth, an antenna with a purple tip resembling the on its head, and two horns extending from its shoulder blades. It has a green leafy around its neck and a yellow underbelly with an outie navel covered by two tape strips across it. Etymologies ;TonosamaGekomon (トノサマゲコモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) |殿様|Tonosama}}. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a frog's croak. ;ShogunGekomon Name used in American English media. * . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a frog's croak. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a ShogunGekomon was seen in New York being herded to Central Park by Tatum and her Digimon Partner Airdramon. Digimon Frontier When Ophanimon told the DigiDestined how Cherubimon invaded Seraphimon's castle, a ShogunGekomon was seen on Cherubimon's side of Beast Digimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Shogungekomon's house is called Volume Villa. He has knowledge of your quest, and will help you by casting a spell to help you stay on the right track in the misty trees. If you trade cards he will give you Merit Points. You can get these from Shogungekomon using the merit points: Digimon World 2 ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve to Pukumon. You also fight a ShogunGekomon and two Gekomons on the 14th floor of the Data Domain as a mini-boss. They are responsible for confusing fellow Guard Team Tamers, such as Bertran and Joy Joy, that you have to fight. ShogunGekomon's special attack is "Musical Fist", which costs 12 MP and hits one target, but has a chance of fully restoring the target Digimon instead. Digimon World 3 ShogunGekomon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Suzaku's Underground Lake. Its blue color variant can be found in Amaterasu's South Sector, in Zhu Que's Underground Lake. In the PAL version of the game, the blue color ShogunGekomon can be found in Amaterasu's Divermon's Lake, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 ShogunGekomon is the first boss encountered in Venom Jungle. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS ShogunGekomon appears as a boss in Packet Swamp that takes up two zones. Before you fight him, you fight three of his Gekomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ShogunGekomon is #207, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 224 HP, 237 MP, 127 Attack, 126 Defense, 111 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 52 Aptitude. It possesses the Sleep Ward3, Protect 4, and Collector3 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon. In order to digivolve to ShogunGekomon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 2900 Machine experience and 70% friendship. ShogunGekomon can also DNA digivolve from Shellmon and Hookmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 27, with 2500 Machine experience, and 60% friendship. ShogunGekomon can DNA digivolve to KingChessmon with Mamemon, or to MetalEtemon with Meteormon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ShogunGekomon DigiFuses to MetalEtemon with Etemon and Datamon, and to GigaSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, WaruSeadramon, and Gigadramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ShogunGekomon is a Water Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, Plesiomon, and Leviamon. Its special attack is Musical Fist and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance of putting the opponent to Sleep. In Complete Edition, ShogunGekomon can also digivolve to KingEtemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ShogunGekomon is #179 and is a Water Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, Plesiomon, Leviamon, and KingEtemon. Its special attack is Musical Fist and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance of putting the opponent to Sleep. Digimon World Championship ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon and Shellmon and can digivolve to GigaSeadramon. Digimon Masters ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon and can digivolve to Pukumon. Digimon Heroes! TonosamaGekomon is card 6-195 and 6-958. Digimon Soul Chaser ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon. Digimon Links ShogunGekomon digivolves from ShellNumemon, Gekomon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, Plesiomon, and Leviamon. Digimon ReArise ShogunGekomon digivolves from Gekomon and can digivolve to Plesiomon or nothing. Notes and references de:ShogunGekomon